Surviving High School
by sweet-as-chocolate928
Summary: Rule number one: Know your enemy better than your friends. High school didn't exactly come with a manual. No one said it was going to be this hard, but no one said it was going to be easy. No one was suppose to get hurt... First story of the series. R
1. Know Your Enemy Better Than Your Friends

The day started out like any other. Kiba Inuzuka, typical high school athlete, was bored. Ten minutes into the day and he was already bored. Not to mention the end of August, early September heat had made its way into school. The fan on Asuma-sensei's desk only blew around the hot air. Homeroom was such as waste of time.

He sighed deeply blowing his messy brown bangs out of his face. It was going to be a long day. He was so used to tapping his pen on Tenten's shoulder he didn't even notice that she turned around. She stared at him, her grey eyes full of annoyance. He knew she didn't like him. It was a typical, cliché rivalry, she was a Perfect perfectionist and he was a jock.

"Kiba, would you stop touching me." She sighed smacking his pen out of his hand. He couldn't help but laugh. It literally flew out of his hand and landed on the other side of the room. Annoying Tenten was one of his favorite pastimes. She was normally a peaceful person but Kiba brought out the worst in her. Not to mention the intense heat and humidity only added to the tension.

"I didn't touch you…I'm hurt you would make such an accusation." He smiled showing off his sharp white teeth.

"Whatever you doing stop, it's annoying." She rolled her eyes and turned back around continuing whatever she was doing before. Asuma-sensei looked up from playing with his lighter. He didn't want to be there any more than they did. He would rather be outside chain smoking.

"Break it up or you both get detention." He replied uninterestedly. In truth, they probably wouldn't get detention. Filling out detention slips would take way too much time and way too much effort. Kiba chuckled to himself quietly.

"Yeah Tenten…down girl." This time he deliberately touched her sliding his hand down her back and he would have unhooked her bra if she didn't turn back around and slap the taste out of his mouth. No one around them noticed until he yelled out various curses. Asuma-sensei slammed down his lighter and angrily pointed to the door.

"I've had enough. Go to Tsunade-sama's office, now! And don't worry you'll have plenty of time to work out your problems after school."

"My word of the day is 'appalled'." She thoughtfully turned her head to the side wondering how she could use it in a sentence. She held of her phone reading out the definition. "Appalled, a verb meaning to be overcome with consternation, shock or dismay."

"You're the only one I know that gets new words texted to you every morning…" he said with a slight laugh. She placed her phone back into the pocket of her overly ripped jeans.

"While we're talking about new…I have the perfect prank…" Norika Tanaka's red lips curved in a mischievous smile. Her brightly dyed hair was cut into a concave bob and this week her chosen color was orange, her personal favorite to match her wildly outrageous makeup choice.

She held out the notebook and pen to her raven haired best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. They had been friends for as long as they could remember. She was one of the only people that he could tolerate at that school. His deep onyx eyes stared into her hazel ones trying to figure out what she was trying to do. The two of them were similar, both had a lack of motivation and low tolerance for anything and everything.

"Hn." he mumbled snatching the notebook from her heavily tattooed arm. "Why do I need this?" She could barely contain her laughter. If Nori wasn't laughing at other the expense of other people she was orchestrating a prank.

"I just need you to write a note in Naruto's handwriting to Hinata, it'll be easy." Everyone knew that Hinata Hyuuga was hopelessly infatuated with Naruto. However, Naruto was clueless; he didn't even know that she liked him for five years.

"How do you expect me to copy his crap handwriting?" Nori sighed dramatically and pulled a worksheet out of her binder.

"Here, take this and write something like 'I've been watching you for a while and I feel the same way too'." She smirked putting the worksheet on his desk.

"How long have you been planning this?" he asked not looking up from writing the note.

"It came to me this morning and I stole his homework on my way to homeroom." She said proudly. He pulled the piece of paper out of the notebook and neatly folded it. He shook his head like he was saying 'this will never work'. Stealthily Nori put the note on the floor and kicked it over a few rows where Hinata Hyuuga and Ami Akansuna were sitting. They were too busy talking to notice that the note wasn't already there. Sasuke didn't bother to watch her read it; he couldn't care less what she did. Nori on the other hand watched in anticipation as Hinata read the note to Ami. She could hear them excitedly talk about it.

"See? Told you it would be easy." She took Naruto's worksheet and ripped it up. "And look." She shoved her cell phone in his face showing him the time. "Class is over."

Off to gym, the best and worst class of the day. For the people that never played in gym it was the worst, especially when you had Gai-sensei as a gym teacher. "Uchiha, Tanaka!" He called out from across the gym. "Get in the game, you two are wasting your youth! You see, my poor misguided youths, dodgeball is more than just hurling balls at your fellow classmates it is truly an art form…" Leave it to Coach Gai to deliver a stirring speech about the deeper side of dodgeball. They tuned him out after only a few seconds of his rambling Sasuke and Nori exchanged exasperated looks and continued to sit on the bleachers. Coach Gai eventually gave up and went to go lecture someone else, apparently they were immune to his charm and good looks.

"Wow, just when I thought he couldn't get any weirder..." sighed Sasuke closing his eyes, preparing for his nap. It didn't last long; Nori's fist into his forearm woke him up quickly. "What are you doing?" he asked calmly not revealing how much it really hurt.

"Do you see that? I'm frankly appalled by what I see." Sasuke rolled him eyes. Nori couldn't wait to try out her new word of the day. She pointed to the other side of the gym where the Konoha Regional High School cheerleaders 'just happened' to be there when the boys soccer came for their uniforms. They certainly lived up to their reputation as the school sluts. Sakura Haruno was wearing next to nothing, Ino Yamanaka found the shortest shirt available, and Naruko Uzumaki (Naruto's twin sister) decided that cheerleading shorts could be worn anytime. They were about as slutty as it could get. Everyone one knew that they had been with the whole soccer and football team. Apparently they didn't care.

Sasuke knew that looking over there would be a bad idea. The second he did he caught eyes with Naruko. She waved at him like they knew each other and ran over to the bleachers. Nori immediately smacked him in the arm the same place she hit him before. "Why did you look at her? Now she's coming over here thanks to you." He was kind of hoping that she didn't notice that and he was really hoping that Naruko really didn't come over and sit between them. She looked exactly like her fraternal twin brother, same blue eyes, careless smile, and tan skin; the difference was she had the ultra feminine features and curvaceous body.

"Hi…are you Sasuke?" She smiled warmly. It seemed like a trick. He glanced over at Nori that was about five seconds away from pulling out her long blonde hair. He tried his hardest to ignore her but she just kept staring at him, her bright blue eyes shining.

"He doesn't want to talk to you so why don't you go finish pimping yourself out to the soccer team." Nori added pointing to the cheerleaders that were now showing the boys their latest cheer routine. Naruko seemed unaffected, either she didn't realize she was trying to be mean or she didn't care. She turned around flipping her hair into Nori's face.

"I just need to talk to him alone, it'll only take a minute I promise…" She was going to continue to talk to Sasuke regardless if she stood there or not. But Nori left trying to exercise restraint and not strangle her on the spot. Naruko turned her attention back to him. She looked at him for a moment trying to read his expression. It was bored or annoyed, either that or pissed off. "So…how are you?" she asked somewhat out of the blue.

"Why are you here?" He was completely serious but she was laughing anyway. He wanted to get up and leave so badly but even he couldn't do that to her. Well, not until he knew why she was there.

"Oh …I was just wondering about your brother." That would explain the random meeting. They had never spoken to each other and they have had classes together since the seventh grade.

"Itachi?" Itachi was in the grade above them and he was just as easily annoyed as Sasuke was if not worse. They too had similarities in more in appearance than personality. He barely showed up for school. Sasuke was partly wondering when she could of saw him since he came to school at least once a month.

"I was wondering…" She paused nervously twisting her hair around her index finger. "…if you could talk to him for me. I know it's stupid but—" He interrupted her, trampling over her words.

"You're right, is it stupid." She stood up adjusting her short shorts. Just as quickly as she was happy she was sad.

"…um…well, thanks for trying…or not I guess." You could tell she was trying hard to put what she wanted to say to him nicely. He could just let her walk away like that. As much as he tried to hide it he had a conscience.

"He'll be home tonight if you want to come over." She leaned down and whispered a thank you in his ear. He could see Nori behind her shaking her head. He could just imagine her saying her new word of the day, appalling.

"What was that about?" Nori asked watching Sasuke gather his things.

"We gotta go." He was not looking forward to seeing Itachi. The faster he went to go tell him the faster he could leave. Nori gave a pseudo gasp putting her hand over her mouth.

"Wait Sasuke…you're not suggesting that we…skip class." Was there every a time when Nori wasn't being sarcastic? She picked up her books and followed him out of the door. Coach Gai didn't even notice the two of them walk out of the gym, he was too busy showing someone how to do a thousand push-ups.

Nori was having a hard time keeping up with him. "Would you slow down? I don't even know where we're going…" He didn't stop or turn around to answer her. But she figured they were going to find Itachi. Why else would they be going to the east side of the school behind the labs? Itachi was there with his selling partner Kisame Hoshigaki. They were hard at work corrupting the young minds of the students that "accidentally" got lost and "just happened" to find Itachi and Kisame selling. That was the only reason he even showed up to school. He found Itachi sitting on the grass casually smoking a cigarette.

"Teme…I see you found you way back here…welcome." He said spreading his arms in a sweeping motion as if he was showing them something spectacular.

"I just came here to tell you that Naruko for some reason wants to talk to you and I told her you'd be home tonight." He strategically placed the cigarette behind his ear, a sign that he was bored as well as uninterested.

"No." he replied simply. He laid back on the grass, thinking that it was the end of the conversation. Nori's eyebrows furrowed in pure annoyance.

"What do you mean no? He never asked you a question!" She said exasperated by his response. Itachi was never one for a long conversation.

"Don't worry Nori," Sasuke said quietly to her, "He'll be home tonight…"


	2. Don't Take Everything For Face Value

Walking back from Tsunade-sama's office was like a walk of shame. Tenten was angry at Kiba as usual. She walked ten steps ahead of him because unlike him, she actually wanted to get to class. That was the difference between a Perfect and a jock. Perfects had everything in order. Jocks couldn't care less, as long as they pulled out a D or better. And, let's be honest, their chances of getting a grade better than a D was slim.

Kiba still didn't know what he did wrong he really didn't think she was mad. "Aw come on, babe, you can't take a joke?" he laughed running up behind her.

"A joke? I got detention…I've never been in trouble once." They both had detention, everyday for the rest of the week.

"Good, then I can finally be alone with you." She didn't bother to respond maybe if she didn't talk to him he would go away or at least shut up. He walked beside her instead, staring at her. She couldn't figure out if he was trying to be annoying or if he was just naturally aggravating. "Are you always this uptight?" he pulled out the chopstick holding together her messy bun and jogged backwards.

"Could you just shut up and take your medication for once?" She retorted ready to cause him permanent physical damage. He chuckled waving the teal and pink chopstick in front of her face.

"Nah, it's no fun…come on, try to get it." He dangled it in her face and pulled it back just before she could get it. Fast reflexes. It was no surprise he was the football team captain. "You're gonna have to try harder than that." He ran behind her putting his hand up her short pleated skirt. If Tenten could have caught him then she would've killed him.

'Ugh! Kiba! You are such a prick!" She chased after him with her teal stilettos in hand. The only reason she caught up to him was that he stopped. He had a devious smirk on his face that couldn't mean anything good. "You have three seconds to give me back my chopstick." He stepped closer to her only leaving a few inches between them. She could feel him warm breath on her face. She had to look up to him, he was significantly taller than her.

"Or what Tenten? You're gonna yell at me some more?"

"You are the most infuriating—" He forcefully kissed her. He was too strong for her. He practically knocked her back but his hands all over her stopped him from doing that. She pushed him away in pure disgust.

"You are unbelievable! I can't believe you just did that!" He just looked at her with the same look he would give one of the cheerleaders.

"That was a pretty good kiss, we could always skip next period and make out." He said laughing hysterically. He found Tenten so entertaining. She on the other hand, could no longer find words to describe just how pissed off she was at him. She was just about to take her shoe to his head when the teacher that was supposed to be teaching Tenten's third period class strolled by the two of them. The same teacher that always late. Even when he did show up to class he still never actually did anything.

"…Oh…kay…am I interrupting something…" the silver haired man asked casually leaning up against the lockers, Icha Icha novel in hand. He always seemed to show up at the wrong time. Tenten snatched her chopstick from Kiba's hand and hit him over the head with it.

"No Kakashi-sensei I was just on my way to your class." She replied quickly putting on her shoe.

"Oh good, because you're late." He wasn't kidding either. She opened her mouth to say something but what was the point? It didn't matter. Happy to get away from the idiot jock Kiba she walked with Kakashi to class. Slowly of course. How fast could you walk with one shoe off?

Tenten walked into class. It was more like a zoo. Gotta love classrooms without teacher supervision. She honestly didn't know how Shikamaru Nara managed to sleep through a class full of yelling and screaming. She thought about telling him that someone wrote on his arm and face with marker but he was impossible to wake up and she could hear her name being called on the other side of the room.

"Hey Tenten where did you go, you weren't in second period." They all could hear Kakashi-sensei's dry laugh from their seats in the back of the room.

"…you kids today." He shook his head and continued to read his orange colored book. She growled in frustration and collapsed into her seat in the middle of the cluster of the four desks.

"…um…Tenten…what happened?" asked Hinata Hyuuga, her oldest and dearest friend, barely audible. As long as they knew Hinata she was quiet. She was a petite girl with long bluish black hair and bangs that nearly covered over her eyes. They could all agree that she has changed significantly over the years. Not really shy anymore since she stopped stuttering but she was the one that kept everything together.

"Yeah what happened to you hair and your shoes?" asked Shizuka, her tall slender brunette friend. She was another Perfect, but was the friend that was up for anything. Everyone needed that wild and crazy friend. She would often ask the important questions that nobody dared to ask. She put a square Chanel compact up to Tenten's face realizing that Tenten had no idea of her current condition. Her long dark hair fell loosely and strands stuck to her pink glossed lips.

"Kiba Inuzuka, that's what happened." She took the compact and used it to fix her hair ignoring the inquisitive looks from her friends.

"Yeah, but what did he do?" pressed Shizuka, her brown eyes widening in anticipation.

"It's a long story." She didn't take her eyes off of the mirror. She silently prayed that they would not ask any more questions.

"You know she won't tell you anything…" chuckled Ami Akansuna, the fourth and final Perfect drawing on the desk. Ami was the only one they knew that had natural black highlights in red hair. But, it looked nice against her lightly tanned skin. She was the most artistic one and also the one with all the ideas.

"You're right I won't…." she snapped the compact closed and put it on Shizuka's desk. "All you need to know is that jocks are tools." They are nodded in agreement.

"They may be jerks but they are exceptionally hot." Giggled Shizuka looking over at Hinata mainly because she knew she would agree. Hinata looked over her thick rimmed glasses and blushed a light pink.

"Good point." Ami joined in the conversation. Tenten tried to stop herself from laughing but it didn't work.

"What am I going to do with you guys?"

Naruko Uzumaki had just finished re-taking a math test. She wasn't the best at algebra, she didn't deny that. She was good at all her other classes but it was hard to memorize all of those formulas and equations. She would do anything not to fail that class. Okay, maybe not everything. Not that it mattered anyway. People already had their minds made up about her. She was the school slut or one of them anyway. She had been hearing that for years and it didn't matter to her anyway.

She was on her way to lunch when she saw her boyfriend Riyo Takashi at her locker. He had his back against it, anxiously drumming his fingers. He was the one person that she could talk to. And it also helped that he was also best friends with her twin Naruto. She could still remember it was his idea for the two of them to go out in seventh grade and they've been together ever since.

"Aww! You didn't have to wait on me!" She hugged him and ruffled his wavy brown hair. But, he seemed different that day. Usually he would kiss her or do something affectionate. But he just looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "Is there something wrong?" she asked confused. She knew what that look meant, he was mad.

"I saw you in the gym today…I went to talk to Coach Gai about football practice today…I saw you talking to Sasuke." She couldn't tell him about how she wanted him to talk to Itachi for her. She knew how jealous he got. It was a double standard. He would hook up with other girls and he would get mad if she even talked to another guy. (Things were going okay up until a few months ago when he cheated on her and she caught him. He didn't even deny it and she wasn't even sure if he was truly sorry. That was the first time it happened. She was yelling and screaming at him when he pushed her. It wasn't a light push either. He pushed her into a bookcase. She had bruises all over her back. He promised it would be the last time he did that. She believed him.)

"I was just talking to him, it was nothing." Naruko avoided his intense amber eyes. She knew he didn't believe her. He had that look on her face.

"Did you kiss him?" he finally asked holding her by the shoulders tightly. She quickly shook her head. She desperately wanted him to believe her but he already had an idea about what he thought he saw. She closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for what was about to come. He harshly slapped her across the face. She wanted to scream but that would have only made it worse. Riyo was so much stronger than her. He pushed her up against the lockers and held her there.

"You are such a liar I saw you." He angrily whispered in her ear. "Why do you insist on flirting with other guys?"

"But Riyo, I wasn't, I swear." She tried to stop herself from crying. He absolutely hated that. She was trying to get him to let go but it wasn't working.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it!" He looked around before shoving her into the bathroom. Not that he felt guilty for hitting her anyway. "Go clean yourself up…" He said through the closed door. His harsh voice startled her and made her even shakier. She stood in front of the mirror checking her face. Thankful she was the only one in the bathroom. Her shaky hands reached up to touch her bloody top lip. Using the back of her hand, she wiped it off and reached in her purse for her lip gloss so she could reapply it. What was the point? She just wiped it off with a tissue. She figured the less she thought about it the better situation was. It didn't happen that often, maybe it only happened once before then. Naruko must have thought about a thousand excuses for him. None of them made sense anymore. She loved him though and was convinced he loved her too. She just had to keep telling herself it would never happen again…


End file.
